


the price of failure

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [13]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Kinktober 2020, Misogyny, Noncontober 2020, Oxygen mask, Pussy Spanking, Whumptober 2020, gender swap, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Robin gets shot and nearly drowns, and Slade is... not happy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	the price of failure

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13:  
> Kinktober: Spanking   
> Noncontober: Gender swap  
> Whumptober: oxygen mask

Robin wakes with a gasp, breathing in deeply, the remnants of some fading nightmare chasing her. Adrenaline pumps through her body, screaming.  _ Danger.  _ She’s in danger. She  _ knows  _ she’s in danger. Her eyes dart around wildly -

\-  _ where is she? -  _ stark white walls -  _ A hospital? A lab?  _ \-  _ who  _ took  _ her? - _

_ -Beep beep beepbeepBEEP -  _ machines  _ \- monitor - an oximeter - IV -  _

She tries to breathe, but that only makes her aware of the sheer burning  _ pain  _ her chest is in. She cries out softly, trying to bite it back and hands reflexively trying to rise to grasp the pain, but she  _ can’t.  _

Restrained. 

Over she arms and legs and thighs andstomachand _ neck -  _ she needs to  _ escape - _

Limbs jerk against bonds, choking and gagging and tossing her head and trying to move through the pain and squeezing her eyes shut because she doesn’t  _ know  _ where she is or who took her and  _ she has to escape but it hurts - _

“Calm down, apprentice,” comes the commanding tone, a steady pressure landing over her forehead. She shudders, falling still as it brushes back her hair. A hand. She knows this hand. This voice. Master. Slade. Slade has her. Like he always has, ever since he took her. Robin can’t fight Slade. Is not allowed to.

She blinks, and breathes, relaxing.

Well, as much as she even does when Slade is above her. 

This is simply… _familiar_.

She opens her mouth to ask what’s going on, only to cough.

“Don’t try to speak carelessly,” Slade says sharply. “I had to incubate you for part of it, so your throat is still sore.” Of course it would be, not like Slade ever did anything  _ gently _ . 

Robin just nods her head weakly, exhausted, head leaning into Slade’s hand. She’s tired, but her chest hurts. No painkillers, because Slade doesn’t believe in them and as a meta, he doesn’t need them often anyway. She still hopes she can get some. She doesn’t think she’ll be able to go back to sleep otherwise.

Slade glares down at her, and Robin gets the sinking feeling she’s not going to get that. “Do you remember what happened, apprentice?” 

And Robin does, vaguely. The shot, the bullet burying itself in her chest. Blood soaking the front of her uniform. Falling over, flying through the air until she hit the water.

Blood in the water, water in her chest.

Slade’s absolutely furious face.

She shrinks back, wishing desperately for unconsciousness again. She nods timidly. “...Fell,” she whispers, because it’s the only part Slade cares about. Even if she got shot, if she had been able to keep moving, continue with the mission, Slade wouldn’t be nearly as furious. Instead, Slade had to jump in after her, save her, compromising the mission. She swallows, heart thumping painfully.

“That’s right,” Slade hisses with displeasure, looming with his arms folded, staring down at her thunderously. “ _ I  _ had to  _ waste  _ my time fishing your worthless hide out of the river.”

“I’m sorry, master,” Robin says, voice still hoarse and quiet. It hurts to speak.

Slade only scowls. “Apologies are  _ worthless,  _ girl. I’d tell you to do better - but you just can’t, can you? No matter how much I try to teach you, you always,  _ always,  _ fail.” He huffs in disgust, pulling away the sheet that had been covering her naked body. 

She flinches, but Slade’s done this so often, seen her naked so often that she’s almost used to it by now. The only time Slade permits clothes on her is if she’s on a mission or if she’s been  _ good _ enough to earn the  _ privilege  _ of clothes. She isn’t, most of the time, by Slade’s arbitrary standards.

This time, at least, her chest is covered by the bandages.

“I suppose this is to be expected,” Slade sighs, moving to fiddle with the IV line. “You’re a girl, after all - you just won’t ever be able to perform as well actual men, after all.”

Those kinds of words used to make her bristle. Make her protest. But protests only bring about beatings, only brought about Slade roughly fucking into her cunt and fucking her into submission, all while mocking her body and capabilities.

It happens anyway, but on days she fights back, Slade is crueler. 

Robin is  _ already  _ hurting, she doesn’t want to be hurt more. Just the knowledge that Slade will most certainly punish her for this makes her eyes blur and pain in her chest intensify. She blinks rapidly. She can’t cry now, Slade will only mock her for it. Call her too emotional.

“I don’t know why I bother to even try to train you, girl, if you’re going to be so  _ useless _ out in the field,” Slade continues bitingly, squeezing down on her arm just above the cannula for the IV. Robin hopes Slade doesn’t break it. “No, actually, you’re  _ worse  _ than that - you’re an active  _ hindrance.  _ Keep that up, girl, and I’ll be taking you  _ off  _ the field.”

Robin wonders if Slade will finally get rid of her. Make her line up against the wall, hands behind her head, the click of a gun her only warning before her head explodes. The thought doesn’t scare her as much as it used to.

“But I didn’t put all that time and effort into you for  _ nothing,  _ Robin,” Slade says icily, hand moving over her abdomen. “If you can’t serve me as an apprentice Robin, if all you’re good for is your  _ cunt _ , then at the very least you will still provide me with one.”

The threat makes a dull horror rush through Robin, but it’s one she’s heard before. She hasn’t had her pill in ages, unless Slade mixes it in in her food, and no matter how she begs or cries, Slade always comes in her. 

But - this time - 

All she can think of is if Slade actually means it, if he wants a strong child, then he’d have to feed her properly too. Couldn’t be too rough on her. Let her sleep. Would have to keep up the food, at least, after, if he wants her to breastfeed the child.

When she thinks of it like that, pregnancy, despite the instinctive wave of horror and revulsion, sounds almost  _ appealing _ .

Fucking hell, she’s a  _ terrible  _ person.

“And don’t worry,” Slade adds, lips twisting up into a sadistic sneer. “I’ll make sure a whore like you is used exactly like they deserve. You’ll pay me back for every single second I’ve spent trying to craft something usable out of you.”

There’s a lump in her throat. “I’m sorry,” she repeats feebly, her exhale fogging up the mask. “Please, master-”

“Shut the fuck up, bitch,” Slade snaps. “Did I say you could talk?”

Robin shakes her head no, shutting up. Slade twists a dial, and her legs part and rise, leaving her completely exposed. Slade looks at her, cold and dispassionate. “The second the test comes back positive, I’m pulling you completely. You better pray that you can prove your worth before then, else you’ll see the light of day again  _ never,  _ you stupid slut.”

_ That  _ makes her panic, a little. Slade must have noticed her sneaking glances at the blue sky. Stupid, stupid,  _ stupid.  _

Her mouth opens, and shuts. Slade said she can’t talk, so she can’t. She looks at him pleadingly.

Slade laughs in her face, harsh and loud. “Whores like you don’t deserve anything other than getting their cunts filled with jizz, girl. You’re lucky I’m not selling you to a whorehouse - but wait, even they wouldn’t take such a brainless bitch like you - if I wanted to get rid of you, I would have better luck selling you to a doghouse. Then you could be a proper little bitch getting bred and getting your pussy wrecked with knots. Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

Robin blinks. Right. She can’t call herself a good person. This is nothing less than what she  _ deserves. _

“Crying so easily, girl?  _ Weak,”  _ Slade tuts in apparent disappointment, even as a smirk splits his face. “We haven’t even gotten to your punishment.” 

_ This is what you deserve,  _ her mind hisses.

His hand slips between her folds, rubbing over her opening and circling her clit with his thumb until she begins to get wet.

Robin tenses. She knows better than to think  _ this  _ is punishment. She’s beyond that point. No, this is only the opening act.

Slade hand rises, and then -

_ Smack! _

Robin barely bites back the cry that threatens to spill when Slade slaps her right over her cunt. Her thighs jerk, reflexively, but are caught in the bonds. It stings, leaving behind an ache - but it’s not too bad, all by itself. Going by Slade’s sadistic smirk, though, Robin knows it won’t end with this.

“This is what got you into trouble in the first place, isn’t it?” Slade asks softly, rubbing over her folds again. Robin hates how she pushes down against it, chasing the soothing feeling, but she can’t help herself. Her chest hurts, her pussy hurts, and Slade’s fingers rubbing on her clit is so, so  _ nice. _

“Only fair that this is what bears the punishment,” Slade finishes, and raises his hand again.

Robin jerks with each blow, feeling the pain radiate up and helplessly whining and letting out little cries each time. She’s so, so weak, tearing up and starting to cry after only a few. She doesn’t mean to. She wants to be  _ strong,  _ wants to be  _ brave,  _ wants to be  _ Robin -  _

But she’s just a weak little whore, instead, falling apart all too easily under Slade’s blows.

“I bet you could have avoided the shot if you were a boy,” Slade snaps, painfully pinching her clit in between the strikes. “But no, you were too busy being a slut and thinking about getting your cunt filled, weren’t you? Is that it? You were too distracted fantasizing about those men bending you over the bridge and filling up your womb enough till you were absolutely  _ bloated  _ with it, hm? Did you want to get used  _ that  _ badly, girl?” 

Slade sneers, snapping out another slap, smacking wetly against her pussy.

“No -  _ no  _ \- master - I  _ wouldn’t- _ ” Slade can’t think that. Can’t actually believe she  _ wants  _ to be used like this, can’t -

“Be a good little bitch and  _ shut up,”  _ Slade snarl, nail digging in and scratching down the sensitive skin between her folds. She shrieks, sobbing, but Slade only gets crueler and rougher with his hands.

He rains down blow after blow after blow, Robin’s sobs only getting louder and gasping and legs futilely trying to squirm away from the relentless attack. Her pussy hurts, and Slade just keeps on talking, mocking her and degrading her, continuing endlessly. 

Sometimes, when Robin chokes and her head gets too dizzy, Slade will pause, lazily petting her pussy and soothing the burning ache until her hitching breaths have evened out enough. “Look at how wet you are,” he’ll lament then, like it wasn’t his fault for knowing Robin’s so well and knowing exactly which buttons to push. “You’re still enjoying this - still nothing more than a slut. I suppose I’ll just have to keep going,” he’ll say, smiling darkly, and start it up again.

By the time it ends, her entire pussy  _ burns  _ and  _ aches,  _ and Robin is so exhausted and dizzy that she thinks without the support of the oxygen from the mask, she’d have passed out ages ago.

It’s still not over, of course, Slade unbuckling his pants to pull out his already hardened dick. She should be used to it by now, getting fucked when her pussy already aches from getting fucked so many times, but she isn’t. She still fucking  _ isn’t.  _ It still  _ hurts,  _ every damn time, and she just - she just wants it to  _ stop. _

But Slade never will.

Slade lines up and pushes in, sighing in satisfaction while silent tears cascade down her cheeks. She can barely see Slade anymore, vision blurry and spotty.

“You’ve gotten off easy, for now,” Slade says nonchalantly, cock spreading open her aching pussy. “When you heal enough, I’ll take a whip to you, girl - then you can scream and cry like a bitch as long as you like.”

Robin closes her eyes, but tears keep falling. She doesn’t stop hurting. There’s no blocking out any sensation, not the restraints holding her in place, not Slade’s piercing her body, not the way she shakes with every thrust. She doesn’t want this. Instead, Robin wishes she could stop breathing, but the mask, fixed by Slade over her, just keeps forcing unwanted air, pure and clean, into her accursed body, making her live when she isn’t even alive.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed.


End file.
